


Date Night

by LetoaSai



Series: StrifeHart Fluff [6]
Category: Final Fantasy VII, Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Date Night, Fluff, Grocery Shopping, M/M, Slice of Life, drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 10:45:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17202044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LetoaSai/pseuds/LetoaSai
Summary: After a late night of bartending, and the kids at home asleep with their grandfather, Cloud and Leon have an intimate date night. Grocery shopping after too much to drink.





	Date Night

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any Final Fantasy

“Pudding’s on sale.” Leon commented from his seat inside the grocery cart. His legs were hung over the side haphazardly and his own jacket was bunched up behind him as a pillow. 

“Don’t we have some?” Cloud asked, running with the cart his husband was in down the aisle before hopping up onto the bottom bar to ride the cart to the other side of the store as if it were a scooter and not a shopping basket. 

“Yeah,” Leon shrugged, flipping through the coupon ad he’d snagged on the way in. “But we have three kids who tear through it. More won’t hurt. Get some.” 

Cloud hopped down before the cart could threaten to tip over or crash and whipped it around to head back to the correct aisle. 

It wasn’t the first time the two grown men had acted like children in their local grocery store and it had become a regular date night for them. 

Both of them took shifts at 7th Heaven every now and then an on occasion they took shifts together. On those nights-which happened at least three times a month-Cid and Vincent would come stay at their house while the boys slept. Now exhausted and more than a little tipsy, Cloud and Leon tore through the store at two in the morning while it was practically empty except for the staff. 

“There’s juice on sale too.” Leon commented, looking every bit like a king being carried around. 

“Are there any deals for, you know, big people? We have to eat too.” Cloud chuckled, running down the aisle and jerking the cart to a sudden stop. 

“Cloud, don’t do that to me,” Leon grumbled, a borderline whine in his tone as he reached up to hold his forehead. “Don’t please…” 

“Sorry, quick stops are bad.” Cloud mused, leaning forward for kiss the top of his head. “How drunk are you?” 

“I’m not,” 

“Okay Squall, okay.” 

“We can’t all have your freakish tolerance for alcohol.” 

Cloud laughed, more than a little tipsy himself as he grabbed several packs of pudding and dumped them in his husbands lap. “Hold these. Also, i don’t think tolerance has much to do with it. You were doing shots with Reno, remember? How many times have i told you not to drink with a Turk?” 

“He started it,” Leon grumbled, not even bothering to organize things in the basket around him properly and instead just let Cloud bury him. 

“You’re so lucky you don’t work tomorrow.” 

“And not taking three kids to the store with me is my favorite thing.” Leon said, holding up the coupons again. “Potatoes, lunch meat, donuts, and paper towels.” 

“You don’t even cook, why am i letting you dictate what we get?”

“Because i want them.” 

“Ah,” Cloud chuckled, kicking off on the cart again. They both road it through the aisles, Cloud waving to the rare other customer that was stopping in for a quick item or two. 

“I swear, if you crash we’re getting divorced.” 

Cloud laughed, slowing the cart more calmly this time. “When have i ever listened to your threat of divorce?” 

“It’s the only thing i have to threaten you with.” Leon said absentmindedly, tearing out the selected coupons they would be using. 

“Never,” Cloud said, stroking his fingers through Leon’s hair and pulling a purr from the man. 

“Fuck, keep doing that,” Leon muttered, head lulled to the side. Cloud leaned forward to press a kiss just under his ear, not caring a bit that they were in public.

“I’ll pet you more when we get home. For now, we gotta finish. Think i can bury you before we get to the register?” 

“Whatever. I’m hungry.” Leon muttered, earning a laugh. 

Nearly all of their friends were aware of their weird date nights and didn’t have any idea what made it a romantic good time. It was their loss really. To be both able to get a chore done and spend that time happily in the others company was what they needed. The store was more or less empty and as long as they didn’t break anything, the staff could really care less about their behavior. 

They didn’t have to act their age on every date and racing through a store like children sure beat a boring dinner at a fancy place with stuffy people. Really the most fun they tended to have together involved playing with their children and bartending. If they didn’t take enjoyment in the small things than what was the point of a happy relationship? 

“Stop putting things on me,” Leon complained, finding all of the food items and more in his lap. 

Cloud shrugged, “You climbed into the cart all on your own, Lion. Deal with it.”

“I don’t want to walk,” 

“I understand, deal with it.” 

“You used to love me.” 

Cloud laughed softly, slowing pushing the cart around as his energy from the night decreased. He dropped bread into the cart and leaned over the side to press a kiss to Leon’s jaw. “You’re fucking cute when you’re drunk.” 

“M’not.” 

“You are,” Cloud grinned lazily. “And you’re tired. That alcohol wearing off?” 

Leon shrugged and reached out to grip Cloud’s hair and pulled him back for another kiss. It was soft and sweet before turning vicious when he bit at Cloud’s bottom lip. It pulled a quiet whine from Cloud and only the cart kept them from being pressed together. 

“Ow,” Cloud mumbled. 

“Poor baby, you’ll live,” Leon growled. “You should climb in here.” 

Cloud smiled slow. “I’d love to, but then we’d really squish all the groceries. You ready to go? We’ll go pay and i’ll shove your heavy ass back into the car. You can maul me when we’re home.” 

“I want to maul you now,” Leon grumbled. “It’s hard enough dealing with drunks all night even if i get to drink too. A quarter of them being friends doesn’t matter. You shaking your ass all night does nothing for my peace of mind.” 

Cloud sighed loudly and pulled away to push the cart towards the cash registers. “All things considered dancing when i’m drunk isn’t so bad. Besides, i love feeling your eyes on me.” 

“A lot more of me could be on you.” 

“You are hot,” Cloud chuckled, patting Leon’s hair like he was one of the kids. 

“Of course i am,” Leon muttered, slowing again now that there was less to stimulate him. 

Cloud made his way to the front and waved at the cashier that was almost always on the night shift. 

“If it isn’t my favorite Strifeharts.” Ramza mused, smiling faintly when she saw them. She set her phone down that she’d been playing on and motioned them forward. “You look comfy, Leon.” 

“I was before i was buried,” Leon yawned. “How’re you?” 

“Forever nocturnal but i can’t really complain, you know?” She actually came around the front to help Cloud unload that cart when it was clear Leon couldn’t be bothered. “You two work at 7th Heaven tonight?” 

“All night long,” Cloud chuckled. “There were shots to be had,” 

Ramza snorted, “Sorry i missed it. I’ve never seen Leon trashed.” 

“You still haven’t. He’s just tired. Had three classes today before spending the early evening with the kids then we went back to work all night.” Cloud said, searching around Leon to make sure they got everything. 

“Seems like a man who would lose clothes the more he drank.” She grinned harder when Leon tilted his head up to scowl at her. 

“I don’t feel bad about this now.” Leon said, passing over at least twenty coupons. “Now scan.” 

“Okay bossy,” Ramza said, amusement thick in her tone as she started scanning and bagging their items. She loved it when Cloud and Leon came in only because it broke up a boring evening to see what kind of shenanigans they’d get into. 

It wasn’t the first time Leon had climbed into the cart like a child when he was tired. 

“Bring your babies next time,” 

“Don’t wish that one me.” Leon scowled. “That’s kids running in three different directions.” 

Ramza nodded. “I like watching you frustrated.” 

“Satan.”

“Okay babe, you need to be nice to the woman actually swiping all those coupons you gave her. It keeps us from going broke.” Cloud commented, all of his weight on the cart’s handlebar. He was not looking forward to driving home. 

“Never.” Leon muttered, pulling out his card and handing it to Cloud to pay. He didn’t like things with buttons while tipsy.

“Bossy and mean!” Ramza smirked, “You must be great in bed for sweet Cloud to hang onto you so tight.”

“He is,” Cloud confirmed. 

Leon’s eyes just narrowed. “One more victim,” He turned to glance at Cloud. “You’re a right bastard. No one sees you for what you really are.” 

“No one but you,” Cloud said with a grin, leaning closer to pressed a rough kiss against Leon’s brow. “See you next week, probably.” He added to Ramza as he pushed the cart out. He didn’t hear her response, but he heard her laughing at their bickering. 

The fun of the night was draining away and exhaustion was really seeping in. Leon handing Cloud bags that he packed into the car before impressively climbing out of the cart without busting his own ass. 

“Ready to go home?” Cloud asked. 

“Yeah. C’mere.” Leon muttered, grabbing Cloud by his belt and tugging his closer. The kiss was sudden and wet and it was obvious that Leon had been merely resting while Cloud had been tiring himself out in the store with all his running back and forth. 

“I think you’re the one that’s going to get pet tonight, Rain Cloud.” Leon muttered, rough voice making Cloud squirm. He pecked his lips against Cloud’s once more before pulling away. “Home.” 

“Yeah,” Cloud sighed, adjusting himself. “The sooner the better,”

**Author's Note:**

> This really is the series that won't end. More to come.


End file.
